


Seule

by Benvoliocombeferre



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Library AU, Rey Kenobi, They are both so pure in this, awkward!Ben, there are also book recommendations throughout btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benvoliocombeferre/pseuds/Benvoliocombeferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many benefits of seeking refuge from a rainstorm in a library. Ben Solo learns this after forgetting to bring an umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are much appreciated

Ideally there would have been a roof over the bus stop bench for rainy days like then, but as always, Ben's ideals weren't met. Nor had he an umbrella. The only upside was that he was a half-hour early, and the library behind the bus stop was still open. So by default, Ben resolved to go inside.

Although there were plenty of empty tables, he decided to sit on the carpet in the middle of the mystery section, completely disregarding his business attire. As he sat cross-legged against one of the shelves reading a copy of Agatha Christie's, _And Then There Were None,_ he heard a soft, feminine, melody emanating from one of the aisles nearby. The tune was unfamiliar, though he was able to pick a couple words out of the song being sung. French was it?

Little did Ben know that that was the voice of one of the librarians; the fifty-something-year-old song rolled smoothly off her tongue as she placed the remaining of the used books back on their respected shelves, _"Oh Quand donc pour moi billera le soleil?"_

Ben listened as her voice went up and down, each word bleeding into the next. The song became slightly less muffled as she moved along through each aisle of books. He had no idea what the lyrics translated to, but the tune sounded romantic.

_"Où les yeux dans ses yeux et la main dans sa main..."_

The librarian made a turn down the aisle Ben was sitting in and stopped singing as soon as her eyes met his, likely embarrassed that he might have heard her. He had already been following her voice before she first saw him, but she didn't know that. Ben quickly yanked his head back down to the first chapter of the novel in his hands, though he thought that she was quite lovely, perhaps no older than two and twenty.

"Excuse me Sir, but you're blocking the space where this book belongs," she said, causing him to look back up at her from his seated position.

"Oh, sorry," he rose and stood at about a head taller than the young librarian, "I should have sat at a table."

"It's alright, I just need to put this last book away," She replaced the book and after looking back up to where he was standing, she discovered that he was gone.

Ben rushed out of the aisle in order to avoid any further conversation, he didn't want her to see the blood rushing into his cheeks and up to his ears. He pulled out a chair at the nearest table and buried his face in the mystery novel.

A moment later, he saw the same librarian appear again out of the corner of his eye, she must have seen him too, given that he was the only person sitting at the tables. He twisted his head to steal a quick glance at her as she continued, but she caught him. Jerking his head back to its original position, Ben feigned reading.

It wasn't long until Ben heard her speak again, "Is there something you need help with, Sir?" She stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Oh, um, no. No thanks, I just came in to get out of the rain. I'm waiting for the bus," he quickly checked his watch, "Which should be here in about twenty minutes," he nervously ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Okay, but we will be closed in ten," she glanced at the wall clock, "so you will have to show yourself out then."

"No problem," he nodded.

Ben proceeded to admire the librarian as she went back behind the check-out desk. The few left in the library exited in the next couple minutes, all except himself.

Ben checked the time again, five minutes more. He took that as a cue to quickly make a decision in regards to whether or not to check the book out or leave it. His first inclination led him to the check-out desk where the Librarian was still standing. He fidgeted with his hands after placing the book on the counter.

"Ah, Agatha Christie," She retrieved the novel and scanned the code on the back cover, "This was the first of her works that I read. Great choice. Do you have a library card Sir?"

"I don't."

"A fee will be charged then, unless you wish to register for one now."

"I am fine with paying for today," Ben reached into his coat pocket for his wallet.

"Very well then, that will be two dollars."

Ben selected a credit card and held it out to the librarian. She received it, swiped it, and printed the receipt, "Thank you, Mr. Solo." She handed it back to him and placed the receipt in the book.

As Ben reached out to take the book back, his fingers brushed against hers. He spat out a quick, "Have a nice day,"and silently exited back out to the wet weather. It wasn't daytime anymore, he remembered.

Ben tucked the book into his coat to protect it from the rain as he waited for the bus. He glanced at his watch again, twelve minutes more.

Not long after, Ben was no longer alone at the bus stop. It was her, the same young librarian with whom he spoke and who checked out his book. She held a translucent umbrella above her head and was wearing a raincoat and scarf that weren't there before. Were they to be riding the same bus?

Oh how he slightly envied her for having an umbrella. Ben then made a mental note to keep one at his office for occasions like then.

She seemed to notice his gaze at her rain gear, "Would you like to share my umbrella?"

 _Yes_ , "I'm alright, thank you though," Ben thought she was just being polite. Besides, one umbrella only worked for two people if they were practically smushed together.

He still hadn't learned her name even though they had exchanged a fair amount of words since their meeting. Was it unsubtle to ask directly? She had been kind enough to offer to share her umbrella, and usually that was only something friends or couples did, or it at least occurred between two people who knew each others' names.

"I'm Ben, by the way," he offered his hand, aware she already knew that, even though she remained formal before by using his last name.

"I'm Rey," she shook his hand, "Rey Kenobi."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Miss Kenobi," Ben's mouth curved into a timid smile, "You have a lovely voice." Never had he been so forward with anyone.

"Thank you," Rey blushed, likely out of embarrassment, "I like your glasses."

The bus arrived seconds later, splashing fallen rainwater upon the curb and nearly drenching Ben and Rey. Rey walked ahead of Ben onto the bus first, closing her umbrella as she stepped inside. She slipped a token into the coin slot, and Ben followed suit.

There was only one row of seats left completely empty, so Rey claimed the window seat. Ben would have had to sit next to a stranger due to the bus being full because of the weather, but the seat next to Rey was clearly available. He noticed that she also left the seat empty and kept her belongings on her lap. Ben took that as a welcome to sit beside her, so he did.

The window Rey sat beside was too foggy to see clearly through, "Ben, will you read that out loud please?" She asked as he was silently reading beside her.

"Um, sure okay," Ben cleared his throat, _"She had pictured it differently, close to shore, crowned with a beautiful white house. But there was no house visible, only the boldly silhouetted rock with its faint resemblance to a giant head..."_

Ben read aloud–but not at a volume that would bother the other passengers–to Rey until the bus arrived at her stop, where she interrupted Ben's reading, "This is my stop," she stood up, "It was nice meeting you Ben," Rey stepped over his feet and into the aisle before walking to the front of the bus.

 _You too,_ Ben mused as he watched her make her way down to the opened bus doors, she looked over her shoulder as she stepped down and smiled back at him one last time, and then she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Rey was signing is called "Tous Les Garçons et Les Filles," originally performed by Françoise Hardy.
> 
> Reviews are much appreciated, given that this the first Reylo Fic I've written.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where in which Ben returns to the library for more than one reason.

Ben made it his goal to finish the book as soon as possible. Perhaps when he returned it, he could see Rey again and ask if she had any further book recommendations...and maybe he could ask her some other questions.

So he read into the early hours of the following morning, fortunately the book kept him interested. He desperately needed to know who was guilty, though he had no suspicions against any of the characters.

At around 3 AM, Ben reached the last page, surprised that the mystery remained unsolved and almost everyone was dead. He should have known what was coming, for the title did say a lot even though it was only five words long. Fortunately it was Saturday, so his delayed sleep schedule could be caught up with. He at last removed his glasses, placed them on his nightstand, and turned off the light.

*

The following morning Ben awoke around half past nine, through he was still tired enough to sleep for days. He trudged into his small bathroom and washed his face before continuing to trudge into his slightly less small kitchen where he brewed his daily caff.

A note was attached to his fridge with a short list of daily reminders: _(1) call Mom, (2) do something else that you enjoy._

The latter was usually only accomplished on weekends at the most, and it usually was sleeping in. But perhaps, Ben thought, he could make up for some of the days missed by returning to the library. Hopefully it wasn't too soon, some people went to the library two days in a row right? Of course, the librarians go everyday, so would there be any objections?

He knew his reasoning for wanting to go back so soon, though he wasn't going to act upon it, out of  fear of seeming too desperate to see Rey again. How did he know that she even wanted to see him?

He could wait.

*

The following Monday, after his shift, Ben made his way toward the bus stop, or was it the library? It wasn't raining, but he did have the finished library book in one of his coat pockets, so then would have been an appropriate time to return it. After all, it had been three days.

Unlike what anyone else would have done, Ben decided that it was best for him to go out of his way to return the book personally, instead of slipping it into the Return Dropbox outside the library's entrance.

Ben wasn't sure if she would even be there, but either way, he would have had to return the book if he went inside.

There were more people there than last time, though it was earlier, and it was a school night for those who still attended school, so studying at a library seemed to be a good idea.

Ben scanned the room to find a familiar face at the check-out desk in front of a short queue of people. He was willing wait some more.

Only four or five people were ahead of him, and Miss Kenobi was doing well in regards to being patient with those who weren't, Ben hoped he would be the last in line. Three more, two, one, at last.

"Hi Ben," Rey smiled as he stepped closer to the desk.

"Rey," Ben stuttered, "hi. I, uh finished this," he fidgeted with the book before outstretching his arm to hand it to her.

"Oh, well you didn't have to wait in line to return it."

"I know, I just," Ben paused, "I wanted to ask you something," he broke eye contact and looked down at his shoes because he in fact wanted to ask her more than one thing, but it was probably too soon to ask for that other thing he was thinking about.

"And what is that?" Rey cocked her head.

"I," Ben pressed his lips tightly together, still thinking about that other thing that he couldn't ask about yet, "I was wondering if you had any book recommendations, since you're, you know, a librarian."

"Oh," Rey seemed disappointed at his answer, "I do have some recommendations, but only if you are interested in reading about sisters during the regency era and their experiences in a society where they are expected to marry for status and not for love."

Ben was taken aback by such a particular answer, he was expecting a one word response and maybe a book title at the most, "If, if it is a good read," he hesitated.

Rey cackled, "Oh I'm joking, those aren't the _only_ novels I would recommend, there are some others, mostly in the mysterious or historically fictional genre. Which do you prefer?"

"Oh, hah," Ben was slightly relieved that Rey seemed comfortable enough to joke around him, "Whichever is your favorite."

"Well, then hold on one sec," Rey disappeared behind a door near the desk. A moment later, she appeared again with another librarian behind her, "Thanks for covering for me Maz," she then exited the check-out area, "Follow me then," Rey gestured to Ben as she started on her way into the stacks.

Ben immediately obeyed, too smitten to do otherwise. The last time he was in those aisles was the first time they met. As he followed Rey through those many aisles, he acknowledged how she barely reached his shoulder in height. He could easily lose her in a crowd.

"Ah, here," Rey disrupted Ben's thoughts as she pulled a couple books off a shelf, "I loved these," she shoved the novels into Ben's hands and turned into another aisle.

Ben nearly dropped the books out of surprise, too focused on catching them to notice where Rey went. Where had she gone? He walked out of the aisle and along the ends of half of the other aisles, peering into each as he strode. He eventually became frustrated after walking down most of the aisles and stopped in the middle of one to gather his thoughts.

"Psst," someone hissed.

Ben listened again for the sound in order to figure out what direction it came from.

"Ben," Rey stated.

He soon targeted the source as coming from directly behind him, but she wasn't there.

"Down here," Rey continued.

Ben then realized that she was one aisle over from him when he spotted an empty space in the shelves. He had to crane his neck and hunch over in order to see through the shelf that Rey's head was leveled with.

"There you are," Rey said as she saw Ben's face through the gap.

"And there you are," Ben replied, "I lost you for a moment there."

"I don't understand how."

"I'm surprised too, but your shoving of books to me was distracting and I almost dropped them."

"Yikes, sorry about that, but did you get a chance to read the titles?"

Ben then looked down at the books in his hands, _The Book Thief,_ and, _The Messenger,_ "I have heard of this one," he gestured to the former.

"It's one of my favorites, how did you like Christie's book by the way?" She asked.

"I liked it very much," Ben couldn't believe he was talking to her through a bookshelf, "but I can only crane my neck for so long," he reached a hand to press against the back of his neck.

"Oh, of course," Rey silently darted away.

Gone again. Ben made his way to one end of the aisle while still holding his neck.

"I hope you like those," Rey reappeared next to him from the other aisle.

"I trust your judgement, you seem to know what you're talking about."

"I thank you for that, now if you have a bus to catch, I can quickly check your books."

"Okay, I still need to register for a library card though."

"No, worries. I can help you with that," Rey started back toward check-out as Ben continued to follow.

Rey was nudged by the other librarian, Maz, as she moved behind the desk. Unbeknownst to Ben, Maz gave her a thumbs up and a wink, causing Rey to blush. Unsure about what the elderly woman had done, Ben just stood there with an uncomfortable grin.

"If you can just enter your information here," Rey handed a clipboard to Ben, "I can then register you in the system for a library card."

"Of course," Ben took the clipboard and proceeded to fill it out.

"I'll be right back Maz," Rey told the other librarian.

After Rey was out of earshot, Maz spoke up, "So you must be the infamous young man who has caught the eye of my dear Rey."

Ben looked up at Maz, "I could hardly say so, she can find someone better than me, I'm sure of it."

"Oh but you're wrong," Maz continued, "I know my niece, and although she has not told me anything, I can tell she is interested in you just by the way she went out of her way to assist you, and by the way she says your name."

 _I know nothing about Rey, nor does she know anything of me,_ Ben mused, "I wish I could believe you Ma'am, but I just don't think Rey would be interested in someone whom she barely knows."

"You seem to be, so why wouldn't she? I assure you she would agree to go out with you if you asked."

"I'm just not sure if it's too soon. I always thought it was best for two to become friends before they start seeing each other."

Maz was about to reply when Rey reappeared, "Okay," she started typing away on one of the computers, "If you are done with that Ben, I can enter it into the archives and give you your card."

"I am," Ben handed back the clipboard.

"Thank you," she began to transfer his information onto the computer.

Maz had disappeared by then, giving Ben the opportunity to ask Rey what he planned to ask, just not right then.

"So what do you have planned for this week?" Rey made an attempt at smalltalk.

"Just work for now, why do you ask?"

Rey slid a plastic card into a labeling device, "Just making conversation."

"Have you any plans then?"

"Other than work, I do not."

He wasn't sure if she was hinting at anything specific, but then was reminded about what Maz had said, _she would agree to go out with you if you asked._

"Maybe then we could hang out sometime?" He muttered as Rey handed him his new card.

She did end up hearing every word,"I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and critiques would be very much appreciated; let me know if there's anything I need to work on, or anything you hope for in a following chapter.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where in which Ben meets with Rey on his lunch break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final part, I hope it's satisfying.

_She'd love to._

Ben was almost at a loss of words, he had never been brave enough to take the initiative before, so he didn't know what to expect.

Rey scribbled something in a small notebook, "Do you have time to meet up for coffee during the week, perhaps on a lunch break?" She tore the page out and placed it in the front cover of one of the books she had checked.

Ben nodded, "Um, yeah, I usually don't leave during lunch though, but I can make an exception."

"Great, what day would be good for you then?" Rey asked.

 _Tomorrow_ , "Well, today is Monday, and I will have a longer lunch break than usual on Wednesday,"

"So will she," Maz reappeared next to Rey.

"Auntie," Rey scolded, "have you been listening this whole time?"

"I might have, but in fact, you may end the day at lunch," Maz reassured, wearing a mischievous grin.

"Please stay out of this!" Rey's face was turning pink.

"Alright," Maz scoffed, "but you will thank me later," she turned an went away, arms akimbo.

"So Wednesday?" Ben confirmed.

"Yeah," Rey avoided eye contact, "Now go," she shoved the books back at a smiling Ben, "I don't want you being late for your bus."

"I'll see you later Rey," Ben waved as he exited, unable to wipe the grin off his face; she was just as timid as him.

*

On the ride home, Ben stared unsurely at the note Rey had left in the book, it contained her phone number and a smiley face, but he wasn't sure if the latter meant anything other than a kind gesture. Was it too soon to text Rey after having just acquired her number? She must have had his number because of the card registration form, and she she did type it into the archives, but that information was usually confidential.

Ben bit the inside of his lower lip as he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket: _'Hi Rey, it's Ben. Just wanted to make sure that you received my number,'_ He typed, thumb hovering over the send button. It had been only exactly 17 minutes since he left the library, was that enough time? He then concluded that it was best to wait until he arrived back home.

Ben hadn't called his mother that day, though she was usually the one to call on weeknights. Was anything new with her since the day before? There were definitely some new things with him.

Ben dialed and waited:

"Leia Organa speaking," she answered after two rings.

"Hi Mom."

"Oh Ben, it's good to hear your voice. How have been since yesterday?"

"I'm fine, I just went back to work today and then went to the library after and then I ca-"

"You went to the library," Leia interrupted, "That's new, whatever for?"

"Well that's the thing Mom, since it's a library, I actually checked books out."

"Well I'm glad that you're reading again, anything else new?"

 _He met a girl, he made plans with said girl_ , "Um, maybe. I'll fill you in soon, but I gotta go now. I'm sorry, something just came up," Ben was receiving another call.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, I love you."

"Love you too, Mom," Ben hung up as he answered the next call, "Hello?"

"Hey, Ben, it's Rey," her voice over the phone didn't serve her real voice justice.

 _Rey_ , "Oh hi, I was going to text you but I wasn't sure if you were still working," Ben refrained from giving the real reason.

 _But she had called the number on the registration form._ "Oh, well I just wanted to apologize about what happened earlier, my Aunt has yet to learn discernment," Rey clarified.

"Oh I understand, I would have reacted the same way if my uncle were to pipe into a private conversation I was having with someone," Ben thought about how embarrassing Uncle Luke was sometimes, with his seemingly exaggerated and dramatic tales about his travels abroad that had occurred at least 3 decades before. No wonder Uncle Luke never married.

"Well, I must say I agree with you," Rey continued, "and one more thing."

"What's that?"

"What time is best for you on Wednesday?"

"My break starts at noon."

"Okay, can you meet me fifteen after at the café down the street from the library then?"

"Yes, I look forward to it."

"Okay, see you then," Rey hung up.

*

Ben stared at his watch, waiting, _two minutes more._ What if something came up and caused him to be late? Would Rey think any less of him?

_One minute._

Did she end her morning at the same time as he? Why did she want to meet at 12:15 instead of 12:10? Was she taking into consideration the distance from his office to the café? That'd be nice of her.

_Twenty-four seconds._

Ben arose from his desk and began making his way toward the exit, inadvertently drawing attention to himself, given that he never left during the day.

"Solo," one of his coworkers spoke up, "are you leaving?"

It was Hux. He was too nosy for Ben's liking, although Ben wasn't able to do anything about it because of Hux's position in the office. One false step and Hux's father would end Ben's career.

"I have plans for lunch today," Ben glanced back at his boss' son.

Hux snickered, "Don't be late."

 _Late for what?_ Ben wondered as he exited the building, he had plenty of time.

*

The café was as crowded as it should have been on a weekday, only about a third of the tables occupied. Ben sat down at a small corner booth for two, hopefully Rey wouldn't mind. His watch read 12:13, Rey should be there any minute.

A waiter soon approached him:

"Hello sir, are you ready to order?"

"I'm still waiting for someone, thank you though."

"Very well, I will come back then," the waiter left.

Soon enough, Rey arrived, precisely on time. Ben rose from the table and waved, waiting until she reached him to sit back down.

"I'm glad you picked this table," Rey sat, "I hope you weren't waiting for too long."

"Oh, no, I just got here a couple minutes ago."

"Good, so do you have a time limit today?"

"Unfortunately, I have to get back to work in a half hour, and it takes me ten minutes to walk back to the office, so," Ben opened a menu that was already at the table, "I only have time for a quick fix of caffeine."

"Alright then," Rey followed suit as the waiter came back.

"Are we ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"I think so; I'll just have a cappuccino," Ben closed the menu, "please."

"And I would like green tea please," Rey added.

"Perfect," the waiter retrieved the menus, "I'll be back soon with your drinks."

"So Rey," Ben leaned forward, elbows resting on the table, "I never asked, are you attending college right now?"

"I am," she nodded, "I take night classes online, and I go to the junior college once a month for verbal tests."

"What is your major?"

"I'm majoring in French."

So he guessed correctly in regards to the language of the song she was singing the other day, "How is that coming along then?"

" _Très bien._ And how about you, do you speak any other languages?"

"I can count to ninety-nine in Japanese. However, coincidentally I would like to learn French in order to read my favorite novels in their original language."

"Ah, _tu es trop mignon,_ " Rey laughed.

"I don't understand you," Ben cocked his head, "obviously."

"I think your reasoning for wanting to learn the language is unique, what novels are you speaking of then?"

"The works of Alexandre Dumas, have you read any of them?"

"I did start Musketeers. Although it was easy to read, I did find the plot to be a bit too slow and drawn out."

"Well, I guess it's not for everyone then."

"Oh, then have you read Hugo's Les Misérables? It's my favorite novel that was written originally in a foreign language."

"I haven't."

"It's quite well-written, though it's secularly detailed to point of where the reader knows everything there is to know about the history of Paris' underground sewers, regardless of the fact that it has absolutely nothing to do with the plot."

"So there are a lot of tangents then?"

"Yes, though I would recommend it if you don't mind reading a twelve-hundred-plus paged novel."

"I don't mind, Dumas' Monte Cristo was about the same amount of pages."

"I'll have to check that out then."

Their drinks soon arrived, which they drank as they continued their discussion of literature, languages, and the like, with comfortable chuckles here and there. This made the time seem to pass by quickly, which displeased the two when their short meeting had to come to an end.

"Here is your bill when you're ready," the waiter placed the ticket face down on the table and continued toward the surrounding tables.

Both Ben and Rey reached for it at the same time, their hands colliding in the process.

Consequently, their eyes met.

"I insist," Ben slightly tugged the bill away from Rey.

She didn't budge, "No, it's my treat," she didn't let go.

"But you've already given me the treat of many great book recommendations," Ben tugged a bit more.

Rey sighed, "Alright," she released the bill, "but I get to pay next time."

 _Next time._ Ben never thought he'd get that far. Even when he did, he would still insist on paying every time in the future,"You want to hang out again?"

"Of course," Rey thought it was obvious, "That way you can tell me what you thought of the novels, and maybe we could discuss more than books next time."

"Oh," Ben glanced down at the bill, and then back at Rey, "Yeah, I would enjoy that."

"Well anyway," Rey fished her phone out of her satchel, "We're out of time," she rose from the table, "but I had fun."

Ben stood up, "Me too, are you leaving out the back entrance?" He pointed his thumb behind himself.

Rey nodded.

"I'll walk out with you then," he stepped aside to allow Rey to lead the way.

After they walked out of the café, Rey took it upon herself to bid one final farewell, "Well, Ben, I hope to see you soon," and without warning, she wrapped her arms around Ben's tall frame in a friendly embrace.

Ben hesitated, but reciprocated a second later, having not been hugged by anyone, other than his mother, in a very long time. It wasn't difficult for him to notice that the top of Rey's head tucked perfectly under his chin, the warmth of her cheek against his shirt. And for that short moment, he wished it would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this concludes the first of the Reylo fics that I will write, as I am currently writing two others: one other modern neighbours AU, and one canon-era fic based loosely off of the plot of an old film that screams Reylo :3  
> Anyway, please let me know what you thought of this conclusion. I have read all of the lovely comments that you readers leave and they make me smile :)
> 
> -BC
> 
> PS: If you have any questions, do please message me through my tumblr (username poetvaire).


End file.
